To Late
by EleanoraGrace
Summary: MMAD: He Asked the question, She gave the answear, they planned and dreamed, and then it was to late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own NOTHING!!!!! except my Computer and the small brain inside my head.**

"Albus why now?" Severus Snape asked him.

"Severus, for the last time, now is the right time." Albus said patiently.

"But Albus try to see reason, now, amidst all the war!"

"Severus! I love her that is why!" He had lost his temper; pushing back his chair he left the office in search of Minerva McGonagall, leaving a stunned Severus Snape behind.

Minerva sat at the staff table eating her lunch when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Smiling to her self she turned and greeted Albus, "Hello love."

He gestured to the door, "May I talk to you?"

Minerva smiled and got up; the great hall was almost empty except for two teachers and a few students, she rested her hand on his arm and they walked out to the grounds.

"What is this all about Albus?" she asked as they walked on the path through the snow.

Albus stopped and faced her, "Minerva, you know I love you." She smiled, and the gasped, he had gotten down on one knee. "When ever I am with you, I am happy and all of my worries are gone. You are my light in the darkness, and the darkness that is coming, I need you even more. Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?" Albus opened a small box, where a diamond ring lay.

"Oh, Albus!" She cried and threw her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes!" She yelled out.

Albus smiled, "That made my Christmas."

"Oh it has made mine as well!" Minerva was so thrilled.

"Shall I escort my future wife inside?" He asked offering his hand.

"Indeed." She smiled as her cold hand was placed in his warm hand.

"Why my dear you are freezing!" He noticed she did not have her traveling cloak on. He took of his own cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "There, that is much better."

Minerva smiled up at him, "Thank you love."

**A/N: I Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter...once again still own nothing and I a not holding my breath to ever own anything...

Chapter 2

"Min, what is on your hand?"

A smile broke a across Minerva's face, "Nothing, really."

"I can read you like a book. Now tell me where did you get that ring?" Rolanda Hooch asked once more.

Minerva blushed, "Just a little present, from Albus."

Her friend's eyes grew huge, "Did he ask a question as he gave you this present?"

Minerva nodded her head a little.

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL! YOU GO OFF AND GET ENGAGAGED AND DON'T TELL ME?" Rolanda screeched at the top of her lungs until Minerva put her hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! We are not telling anyone!"

"Your-your, not telling anyone?" she had a very confused look on her face.

"No we are not. Albus doesn't want the ministry or he-who-must-not-be-named, and his followers to know, he thinks they will use me." Minerva said looking down at her feet, she did not agree with Albus on this matter, but he would not see reason.

Rolanda looked at her skeptically, "Very well, I am off to tell Poppy." Minerva laughed she knew that this would soon spread to all the teachers, but she did not care, for she was to be married to the greatest man in the world.

"I can't believe you did this Albus! The danger you are putting her in!" Severus was pacing back and forth in Albus's study.

"I know, but I love her."

Severus groaned, "Yes, and you have just put her in danger."

Albus had his head in his hands, "I know, but I-"

"I know you,_ Love her._"

_What have I done?_ Albus kept thinking that, he loved her so much; he was being so selfish, bringing her into danger just to comfort himself. "What should I do Severus?"

"Don't ask me, please." he left the room leaving Albus to his guilt ridden thoughts.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Minerva.

My dear Minerva,

I am worried about the position I have put you in. I have brought you into danger because I am not brave enough to face it alone. Please reconsider you answer, for your own safety. I am truly sorry, and I love you so much.

With all my love,

Albus

He gave the letter to Fawkes, and the phoenix flew out of the window to the Transfiguration teacher's office.

A/N: Hope you liked! I will probably update in the next day...not sure...Happy Holidays...(Kinda late for x-mas I know but that is just me!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Still own nothing...

Chapter 3

Albus had his head in his hands rubbing his temples, he had such a headache over this matter, he had been so stupid. He jumped with a start, a tapping noose was at his window; he saw Minerva's owl there batting his wings up and down trying to stay in the air to give him a letter. He ran over to the window and retrieved the parchment the bird was holding. He hesitated to open it in Fear of what it might say.

_Albus,_

_I Love you, I am going to marry you and I will walk with you into the darkness and out of the darkness._

_With love,_

_Minerva_

_P.S. Stop listening to Severus._

Albus let out a relived laugh, she did not care, and she was ready to face the danger.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Minerva read the letter once more that Albus had sent her she shook her head. _What a foolish old man._ She thought he should know what her answer was going to be the first time, second, and any other time he asks. She sent her owl Harold off to Albus to set him straight. Minutes later as she was releasing her hair from her tight bun, she heard a knock at the door. "Who is calling this late?" she wondered out loud. Shaking back her hair, she got up to answer the door.

As she opened the door, she saw Albus, and then he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Minerva I love you," He kissed her again. "I would die with out you," Once more he brought his lips to hers.

"What a nice thank you." Minerva said out of breath.

Albus was just as out of breath as her, asked, "How did you know I talked to Severus?"

She had a small smile, "Who else would put such crazy ideas in your head?" Minerva shook her head and lightly kissed him.

"Er……Professor?" Minerva just realized they were still in the hallway.

"Mister Longbottom!" Minerva felt her face growing red and hot, "What is it?"

"It is Harry, he is sick, and he keeps talking about Ron's dad injured, he woke from a dream and well," Neville Longbottom cut off, he was very red in the face, he was very embarrassed to find his professor snogging his headmaster.

"Oh my!" Minerva took off to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So here is the next chapter...YAY I still own nothing...

Chapter 4

"I must have entrance!"

"No." Minerva McGonagall said simply.

"Minerva I have a much higher power at this school then you, I can sack you in a minute! I suggest you give me entrance!"

"No." Minerva said once more to a fuming Dolores Umbridge.

"You leave me no choice, _Stup__-" _Dolores was cut off by the sight of an old man with a very long silvery beard standing at the top of the steps.

"I please lower your wand Dolores." A calm and cool voice said.

"Albus I demand you tell me what you were doing up there!" She said turning red in the face.

"I am afraid I am not able to tell any one." Albus said moving down the steps.

Dolores looked as if she was going to scream and kick, "Then, would you tell me why Minerva is standing guard her, as if she is knows what is happening, and I don't."

Minerva shut her eyes tight, _for an old toad, she is very observant, _she thought. "Minerva, I am afraid I must tell her what I was doing up there." Minerva turned around fast staring at Albus with a confused face.

"Well, what was it albus?" Dolores asked her eyes big.

"You see Dolores, I have been courting Minerva for a very long time, and we were just having a nice dinner, and I had just asked her if she would marry me. But of course, we didn't want the ministry to know we were more then friends, or colleagues." He finished with a twinkle in his eye. Minerva gawked at him that was the last thing that she expected him to say.

Dolores looked as if she wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

Albus put his hand in Minerva's and said, "Now if you excuse us Dolores, I would like to spend some time alone with my future wife." A chilling sensation went down her back as he placed his hand in hers, she looked up at him and smiled, and then at the dumbstruck Dolores Umbridge.

"Goodnight Dolores." Minerva and albus turned around and made their way up to his study. Once they entered the study Minerva laughed a little, "Did you see the expression on her face? She looked as if she saw a ghost."

Albus smiled at her, "It was very amusing."

Minerva thought back to why she had come here, "Oh Albus," she whispered, and sank to the couch and had her hands on her face, "Arthur, what about the Weasley's?"

A shadow passed over his face, "He was just barley hanging on to life when they found him, Molly is there now, and the children and Harry are with Sirius." He said as he sat down next to Minerva with a sigh.

Minerva placed a hand on his arm, and she looked up at him with a worried look, "Albus, what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing love," He said not meeting her eyes.

"I have known you for about fifty years Albus Dumbledore, now tell me what is bothering you!" She said firmly.

"I believe there is a connection between Voldemort and Harry, and I believe it will lead to trouble." Minerva could tell he did not want to say more, so she laid her head against his chest and shut her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok Here is another one...and Like I have posted before I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZERO,

Albus looked at Minerva with such care in his eyes, _she is so beautiful, _he thought. Albus slowly moved his hands up to her hair; he played with the loose strands as she slept. Remembering the necklace he had gotten her for Christmas, he summoned it form his desk drawer. The Ruby necklace glistened in its box, he pulled it out, gently he moved her hair back, and he placed the necklace on her neck, "Happy Christmas love."

"You too," Albus was surprised at this he had not expected her to respond, but then he noticed she was still deeply asleep. He gave a small chuckle and kissed her forehead.

He held her in his arms all night, she was helping him so much, and she did not even know it. When he was close to her, he knew things would be fine.

"Albus, what time is?" A very sleepy Minerva asked.

"You have awakened." He said brightly. "It is about five in the morning."

She sat up, looking at where she was, "Oh Albus, You could have left me here and gone into your bed."

"No, I couldn't." He said simply.

"Could you not move?"

"No, It is just I could not face today with out some guidance. The accident with Arthur shook me, I must say. But having Harry see upset me even more. I am unsure of what to do, so I need some comfort." He said with a sigh, "You Minerva, you are my phoenix song."

Minerva smiled a little smile at him, "I Love you Albus," She gave him a kiss. "I must really go back to my chambers and lean up." She gave him one last smile, and albus returned it knowing that soon enough she would find the Gryffindor red rubies hanging from her neck.

-------------

_You are my Phoenix song. _Minerva repeated those words over and over in her head, and every time she repeated it, her smile got wider.

As she entered her room she began to remove her clothes, then moving to take a shower, she continued to smile. As she washed her hair, her hand hit something on her neck, she looked down and tried to see it but she couldn't. Minerva moved her hand to her neck and felt a neck lace there. She couldn't remember putting on a necklace yesterday. Minerva shrugged and rinsed her hair, getting out of the shower, she put on her holiday robes, and sat down in front of the mirror to do her hair, she gasped.

A silver chain hung there, with a pendant on it. The pendant had diamonds going down in a straight line, and at the bottom, there was a deep red ruby. "Oh, Albus." She began to cry, she had no clue why, but the gift felt as if some of his love was in it, and even though he was gone, he was with her. Minerva put her hair in a half bun, and ran out of her room to Albus's study.

She burst into the room, tears still running down her face. "Minerva! Are you all right?" Albus cried from behind his desk, he ran over to her with worry etched on his face.

"No, it's perfect!" She said though gasps of air, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, he held her in his arms and she could feel him laughing.

"This is not the reaction I was expecting." Albus smiled and held her even closer, kissing the top of her head.

"You wanted to see me head master."

Minerva spun around and saw Severus Snape standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes it is about Harry. But would you come back in a few minutes? I have an unexpected appointment."

Severus raised an eyebrow, turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so sorry I got a bit busy...I want to clear this again...I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!Thanks

Severus Snape entered the room. "I guess, you did not bring the situation up with her?"

"I did Severus."

"And she is still here? After you told her you no longer wanted to marry her?"

"I did not say that." Albus said in a madly calm voice.

"You did not say what?" Severus asked raising his eye brows.

Albus placed his hands on his desk as if he was in a business meeting, "I told her that I felt selfish for dragging her into danger, and if she no longer wants to marry me, I would understand."

Severus stared at him, "And you think a stubborn Gryffindor would just back down like that?"

Albus chuckled, "No, but she made me realize how foolish I was. Minerva needs me as much as I need her and I am confident with my decision."

"You are a selfish old fool and what will happen when you die? She is much younger then you. You are bound to leave this world before you."

Once again he laughed, "I have no intention of dying for a while! Anyways to a well organized death is-"

"…But the next great adventure." Snape finished rolling his eyes.

Albus studied him for a while, "Severus, I think I know where this is coming from."

"Really." He said sarcastically.

"Severus, did you ever tell Lilly you loved her?"

His face drained of all color, "How dare you bring her up!" He snarled.

"Did you not tell her trying to keep her safe, and happy?"

Pain took over Severus's face.

"I am taking the chance with Minerva, I am bringing her into danger. Because if I don't tell her, I would never know what would have happened." Albus gave him a piercing stare.

Severus kicked a table in Albus's office, "I wanted her to be happy, and have her safe. I gave up." He said in a weaker voice.

"I think that you are jealous of me. I was able to tell Minerva I love her, and she returned the love. You wanted to tell Lilly, your one love, but you were unable to, James got there first. You realized that you hesitated, and someone else got her."

Severus sat on a seat, and put his head in his hands, "I wanted her, and I wanted her to be mine. So I could hold her, and give her every thing. But I messed up. And you Albus, you don't hesitate, your one true love you can have, you can hold, you can bring a smile to her face and I can't."

Albus looked at him, "you should get to bed Severus." He said getting up. "Goodnight." And he left, retiring to his room.

A/N HUGE THANKS TO JUJUCHICK16!!!!!! she helped me out with this one!!!!


End file.
